Sephiroth:mercenary,angel of death,and lover?
by Joushou Kitsune
Summary: Okay I decided to write over the whole story, for one I try to make it better, longer, and make more sense. The story will have the same plot as before but more details. So I hope my changes will be better for the story and I.
1. Aerith's Church

"**Sephiroth DIE!" came a voice. Cloud jumped out of the darkness with his buster sword and tries to hit sephiroth. "Strife when will you learn" Sephiroth said as he slashed through Cloud's skin. "Ahhhh" "hurts doesn't it strife" Cloud started to desperately try to hit sephiroth with his sword. It started to rain, Sephiroth and Cloud where fighting in the church, (if you played final fantasy 7 you would know what I am talking about) it was broken from Shinira's (you the people that rule their planet) last attack. "Sephiroth why are you doing this when you have all these opportunities to help innocent people?" Sephiroth got agitated at this comment and started to slash away at cloud aimlessly.**

**'Strife is right why do I make them suffer is it for pleasure, attention, or is it for love?' he thought to himself. He quickly decides that the first 2 options were out and it was for love. "Why Sephiroth?" Cloud asked. " For love Strife" Cloud was taken back at this. At this point the fighting has stopped. " Do you think killing innocent people will bring that?" he asked. "Of course not Strife, can you not see I can not love because there is no one to love a monster like me?" he answered quickly. "If you want to be loved why do you kill innocent people?" cloud asked. " I don't know Strife," he said with a hint of sadness. "Maybe you should help the people instead of killing them," he said. " How Strife the people will never trust me," he said. "Easy by becoming the good guy" Cloud said smiling and sephiroth nodded.**

**Just then little midget creatures came out of thin air then they attacked Sephiroth and Cloud but they just slashed right trough them. "What the hell are those things" Cloud asked. "I have no idea cloud" Sephiroth answered. At that moment a dark ball opened into the sky and started to suck every thing up, like a big vacuum. Cloud and Sephiroth tried to stand their ground but the force grew stronger and they were sucked up. They were warped to an alley in a different world but unconscious. They began to regain consciousness and wonder where the hell they where. At that same moment a little kid appeared out of nowhere. they looked at him curiously. "Who is he?" Sephiroth asked. "I have no idea" Cloud answered. **

* * *

**i hope you like the first chapter, please review and tell me if you hate it or if you like**


	2. Welcome to Traverse Town

**hope you like chapter 2:Welcome to Traverse Town**

**

* * *

"Uhh aahhh, who are you?" the little boy asked. Before they could answer a fusion between a mouse and dog came. "What the hell is that?" Cloud asked. "It looks like a dog." Sephiroth answered. They where walking until they came to the Accessory shop. "Lets go in and see if there is someone that can help us" Sephiroth said. " So what are your names any way?" Sora asked. "I am Sephiroth and my blonde enemy is Cloud." "So you guys aren't friends?" "Technically were not friends, were mortal enemies." Cloud said. "What is your name?" "Me am Sora." "So are we going in or what?"**

**They walked into the shop to see a light blonde hair guy. "What can I get you… oh shit you" he said pointing to Sephiroth. "Cloud behind you" the guy said. "Relax Cid, he is on our side now" Cloud said. They talked about what happened and how they got sucked up and asked Cid how he got here. "I used my Gummi ship to explore other worlds." he told them. " Um guys I need to go look for my friends" Sora said. "Okay let's go" Sephiroth said. Outside there was someone waiting for them. "Stop keyblade wielder" came a voice.**

**"Give me the keyblade." They saw a man, he wore a white t-shirt, black denim jacket, and black pants, and he also had a lion necklace, and a scar on his face. He took out a sword that looked like a gun and a blade formed together. "You're not getting this," said Sora as he took out his keyblade. "Leave the boy alone" Sephiroth said. "If you want him then you have to go through me and Sephiroth. 'Sephiroth, where have I heard that name before' Leon thought. "If that kid wields the keyblade, the heartless will come." "What are these heartless you speak of?" Sephiroth asked. "Never mind that, get the keyblade away from him" with that being said, Sephiroth took his hand and hit Sora in the neck knocking him unconscious.**

* * *

**come on people review damnit, **


End file.
